Milikku!
by chiisana yume
Summary: HIATUS! Orang terakhir dari klan Uchiha kini mulai mengincar Naruto yang merupakan orang terakhir dari klan Namikaze untuk dijadikan miliknya. Sederet kasus pembunuhan mulai terjadi, melibatkan Naruto kedalamnya. Akankah Naruto lolos? atau berakhir menjadi milik sang Uchiha? SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Milikku!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo berserakan, AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, alur kadang kecepetan, dll.**

* * *

Angin dingin bertiup menerpa ranting-ranting pepohonan, ranting-ranting itu saling bergesekan, hembusan angin yang sangat kencang itupun menimbulkan suara-suara yang bagaikan alunan orkestra dimalam badai, seolah-olah menyambut terangkatnya tirai drama yang tak terpikirkan oleh semua orang. Sebuah drama yang dapat mengubah salju yang sangatlah putih menjadi merah bagaikan mawar yang bertebaran menutupi tubuh mayat yang kini terdiam diruangan yang hanya diterangi sebuah cahaya lilin. Bau anyir menyelimuti ruangan bercahaya minim itu, sunyi, yang kemudian terdengar sebuah tawa . Suara tawa yang sedingin salju diluar sana, menampakkan rasa puas akan maha karya yang dihasilkannya.

"Selamat menikmati maha karyaku, tuan-tuan,"

* * *

Pagi itu begitu ramai, terdengar suara-suara yang saling berbisik dengan raut wajah mereka yang manampakan rasa ingin tahu namun takut untuk melihat hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pagi hari di rumah mewah yang biasanya begitu sunyi itu, kini dikelilingi oleh orang-orang dan mobil-mobil polisi yang terpakir didepan pagar yang terlihat begitu megah. Beberapa polisi berdiri menjaga agar tidak ada yang masuk dan mengganggu penyelidikan.

Meskipun didalam begitu ramai, namun didalam rumah mewah hanyalah sunyi yang menyelimuti meski terdapat beberapa orang yang kini terfokus dengan tugas mereka masing-masing. Keadaan ruangan-ruangan didalam rumah itu terlihat sangatlah kacau. Pecahan-pecahan kaca berserakan dimana-mana, dinding yang tercabik-cabik, benda-benda yang tidak jelas lagi bentuknya, lukisan-lukisan yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan serta patung-patung yang berdiri terdiam menjadi saksi bisu drama berdarah yang terjadi dimalam berbadai itu.

Namun yang lebih membuat para penyelidik merasa lebih takut lagi ialah cairan berbau anyir dengan warna merahnya yang begitu pekat, berceceran disepanjang lantai yang akhirnya berakhir pada sebuah ruangan. Beberapa penyelidik yang masuk kesana terlihat kembali berlari keluar yang kemudian memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang kini memperhatikan ruangan gelap itu dengan seksama.

Kemudian seorang pemuda berambut panjang kini berdiri tepat disamping sang pemuda berambut nanas itu, "Ruangan apa ini, Shikamaru?" tanyanya. Dilirik olehnya Neji yang kini menutupi hidungnya dengan saputangannya. "Kita akan tahu begitu kita bisa melihat ruangan ini lebih jelas," jawab Shikamaru.

Ruangan yang begitu gelap, begitu sampai dipintunya saja bau yang sangat anyir segera tercium membuat siapa saja bisa muntah dengan begitu mudahnya. Shikamaru pun mendapati sebuah lilin yang tergantung tepat disamping kirinya. Diambilnya korek api dari saku kirinya.

Ketika menyalakan lilin tersebut, ternyata lilin itu segera membakar sebuah tali yang sepertinya sudah diberi minyak tanah itu. Tali yang terbakar dengan cepat menyulutkan api ke lilin-lilin lain yang ternyata mengelilingi ruangan itu.

Cahaya lilinpun menerangi ruangan itu. Shikamaru dan Neji sangat terkejut begitu melihat jelas keadaan ruangan tersebut. Setiap sudut ruangan itu berlumuran darah, serta organ-organ tubuh yang berserakan dimana-mana, namun yang membuat meraka lebih terkejut lagi adalah tubuh mayat seorang perempuan bergaun hitam pekat terduduk tepat ditengah ruangan tersebut. Bagian perutnya tersebut berlubang sangat besar, mulut mayat itu robek hingga mencapai tenggorakannnya, membuat Shikamaru dan Neji bisa melihat langsung isi leher tersebut. Disamping kanan mayat yang terduduk itu, terletak sebuah meja kecil yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah gelas bening. Cukup bening untuk menampilkan dua buah bola mata yang kini menatap kearah mereka.

Dengan cepat para penyelidik lain yang sebelumnya berdiri disamping Neji dan Shikamaru kini menutup mulut mereka berusaha menahan isi perut mereka agar tidak keluar. Pantas saja ruangan ini sangat bau anyir.

Perlahan Shikamaru berjalan maju, masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menyeramkan itu. Diselidikinya setiap inci ruangan itu, sampai sebuah amplop putih yang terletak diatas meja menarik perhatiannya. Neji yang ikut masuk keruangan itupun kini ikut memperhatikan surat yang mulai Shikamaru buka itu.

Didalam amplop putih yang ternoda darah itu, terdapat secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang bertintakan darah.

'Selamat menikmati maha karyaku, tuan-tuan. Dan sebentar lagi, aku akan menjemput ia yang seharusnya menjadi milikku.'

Hanya kalimat itulah yang tertulis disurat itu, namun bukanlah kalimat itu yang membuat Shikamaru dan Neji lebih terkejut. Tapi, sebuah gambar kipas yang menjadi lambang sebuah klan yang sangat terkenallah yang membuat mereka tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Uchiha!" suara yang terdengar penuh penekanan itu mengalir keluar dengan lancar dari mulut Shikamaru. Neji yang sejak tadi terdiam kini ikut bersuara, "Kenapa mereka masih hidup? Bukankah mereka... tapi, apakah ini hanya ulah iseng seseorang dengan menggunakan nama mereka?"

Shikamaru kembali memasukan surat itu kedalam amplop, "Kalau memang hanya untuk iseng, hal ini sudah keterlaluan. Tapi, kalau kau pikirkan sekali lagi, pembunuhan seperti ini memanglah ciri khas mereka," jelas Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Neji yang kini mengikuti Shikamaru yang berjalan keluar dengan membawa amplop itu. "Kau tak lihat? Sekeliling mayat itu bertaburan mawar yang bersimbahkan darah, hanya lilin yang terdapat diruangan itu, tak ada satupun lampu. Dari kasus-kasus dahulu yang pernah ditangani ayahku dan kubaca laporanannya, itulah ciri khas mereka, begitu pula dengan pembunuhan yang begitu sadis ini juga. Meraka sangat suka melakukannya," jelasnya sambil memberikan tanda bagi para penyelidik lain untuk masuk dan menyelidiki lebih lanjut.

"Aku tahu, tapi bukankah mereka semua sudah ma-" "Aku juga tahu hal itu, tapi apa kau lupa satu hal?" tanya Shikamaru memotong kata-kata Neji.

"Salah satu dari mereka masih hidup. Yang lebih buruknya lagi, kita tidak mempunyai petunjuk apa-apapun tentang satu orang yang tersisa itu. oleh karena itu kita masih mencarinya. Dan sekarang, dengan sangat jelas ia menunjukkan pada kita bahwa ia kembali, kembali untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya dimilikinya." Penuturan Shikamaru sekali lagi membuat Neji heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

Begitu sampai diluar rumah itu, Shikamaru segera masuk kedalam mobilnya diikuti oleh Neji yang kini duduk disebalahnya. Dikeluarkan dari sakunya sebuah buku catatan kecil, sambil dengan menulis, Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan semua yang ia ketahui pada Neji.

"Dulu, klan Uchiha sangat terkenal dengan kejayaannya. Keturunan mereka semuanya sangatlah cerdas, tidak hanya itu, meraka itu sempurna. Namun suatu hari, rahasia mereka terkuak. Ternyata mereka bukanlah manusia, mereka iblis yang memakan jiwa manusia untuk membuat mereka menjadi sempurna. Dan pada saat itu, hanya klan Namikaze yang merupakan klan yang memiliki kekuatan pembasmi iblis yang dapat membunuh mereka. Semula klan Uchiha mulai mundur dan menyembunyikan diri untuk sementara. Tapi, tetua mereka menemukan sebuah cara untuk menangani serangan dari klan Namikaze,"

"Apa itu?" tanya Neji. Shikamaru pun kembali melanjutkan.

"Memang kekuatan klan Namikaze dapat membunuh mereka. Tapi, bila meraka dapat mengendalikan kekuatan klan Namikaze, justru kekuatan mereka akan semakin bertambah dan menjadi abadi. Hanya ada satu cara bagi klan Uchiha untuk mengendalikan kekuatan klan Namikaze, yaitu meminum darah dari klan Namikaze, walaupun hanya setetes tapi sudah cukup membuat mereka untuk hidup abadi,"

Wajah Neji terlihat sangat bingung mendengar penuturan itu, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, begitulah, tapi bila sudah meminum darah klan Namikaze, maka mereka akan saling terhubung. Bila seseorang yang mereka minum darahnya meninggal, maka mereka akan mati. Beresiko memang, namun mereka memilih jalan tersebut dari pada terbunuh begitu saja oleh klan Namikaze. Mulailah mereka mencari orang-orang klan Namikaze. Setelahnya klan mereka semakin kuat dan mereka menjadi abadi. Tidak satupun yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. Merasa bertanggung jawab, akhirnya klan Namikaze membunuh diri mereka sendiri, membuat klan Uchiha musnah.

Namun, klan Uchiha tak musnah begitu saja. Ternyata dari masing-masing klan melahirkan satu keturunan yang belum saling terhubung. Dan keturunan dari Uchiha itulah yang kita cari selama ini,"

Kembali berpikir Neji pun berkata, "Jadi maksud dari kata-kata surat itu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu..." "Ya, dia sedang mengincar satu keturunan yang tersisa dari klan Namikaze."

"Hm... kalau begitu kita harus mencari satu orang dari klan Namikaze itu sebelum si Uchiha mendapatkannya."

"Tenang saja," ucap Shikamaru menutup buku miliknya setelah selesai menulis apa yang ingin ia tulis dan menatap pada Neji dengan senyum kemenangan. "Aku sudah tahu siapa keturunan terakhir dari klan Namikaze. Ia adalah orang yang selama ini kita kenal. Pemuda pirang berisik yang sudah menyadarkanmu soal takdir itu, Neji,"

"Maksudmu, ia adal-"

"Hei, Neji, Shikamaru! Apa kalian sedang menangani kasus lagi?" sebuah suara milik pemuda bersurai pirang dan beriris biru langit yang tiba-tiba muncul dikaca mobil Shikamaru itu memotong ucapan Neji. Tampak kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab, pemuda pirang itu memajukan sedikit bibir merah muda lembut itu, "Kenapa kalian tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Maksudmu? Naruto?" tanya Neji pada Shikamaru mengabaikan pemuda ceria itu. "Iya, Naruto adalah yang terakhir dari klan itu, namun dia sendiri tak menyadari kenyataannya. Kenyataan bahwa ia berasal dari klan Namikaze," jelas Shikamaru.

Sang pemuda pirang itu kini mulai sedikit kesal karena diabaikan dan juga tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya itu. "Hei, biarkan aku juga ikut pembicaraan kalian? aku ini 'kan juga seorang penyelidik, sudah sepantasnya aku mengetahui kasus yang terjadi disekitar daaerah rumahku ini," pintanya dengan wajah yang sangat lucu, membuat beberapa penyelidik yang lewat menahan tawa karenanya.

Namun, mereka bertiga tak menyadarinya. Dua pasang iris berwarna merah tengah menatap pemuda pirang itu.

"Mine"

**Bersambung...**

**Maafkan Yume yang malah bikin fic baru. ****Maafkan Yume yang belum update fic-fic sebelumnya. ****Maafkan Yume yang jadwal updatenya nggak nentu ini. ****Maafkan Yume yang selalu bikin salah ini :'(**

**Tapi Yume menjamin, akan melanjutkan fic yang sebelumnya.**

**Jadi, apakah masih ada yang ingin fic ini lanjut?**

**Atau tak usah dilanjut saja?**

**Review please...**

**oh ya, Yume bingung, untuk fic yang ada pembunuhan sadis gitu, harus rate apa? apa rate T masih boleh? mohon infonya, Yume beneran lagi bingung...**

**Dan terima kasih banyak karena sudah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini :'D**

**Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yume mengucapkan maaf dan merasa menyesal. Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah Yume lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya meski hanya setengahnya saja yang baru selesai. Tapi dikarenakan banyak kendala, seperti internet dirumah Yume yang sudah dicabut, dan sejak bulan puasa lalu tubuh Yume selalu kurang sehat dan kemarin saja Yume baru keluar dari rumah sakit setelah 1 minggu dirawat. Dikarenakan tubuh Yume yang sekarang masih belum sehat sepenuhnya, Yume memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Hanya 'sebentar' kok. Yume sudah bertekad untuk tidak mentelantarkan fic ini. Mohon pengertian para reader.

Terima kasih atas pengertiannya m(_ _)m

Chiisana Yume


End file.
